Talk:Elizabeth Burke
Could you explain specify where her name is mentioned?--Rodolphus 14:45, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game), GBA version -- [[User talk:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 02:25, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Another game appearance Am I wrong, or isn´t she in this video of the third game?--Rodolphus 17:21, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Occuptation Is it possible that she was a Hogwarts employee? She is portrayed with the Hogwarts badge next to her, and Hooch also wears one. See alsto Talk: Termeritus Shanks.--Rodolphus 17:47, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 14:41, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 15:33, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 13:28, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 13:46, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Wizarding world Where is her Portrait hung in the Wizarding world of Harry Potter? Possibly in the headmaster's office? If this is the case, she was headmistress.--Rodolphus 13:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 15:26, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 12:28, May 19, 2011 (UTC) info box Shouldn't she have a portrait info box? --BachLynn (Accio!) 15:22, January 8, 2011 (UTC) On the Portrait template page it states: This template should be used if no other template, other than the wizard or individual infobox templates, applies. Slytherin applies to Elizabeth I think.--Rodolphus 15:26, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, you're right, couldn't remember the policy on portraits :-) not quite awake yet this morning, lol --BachLynn (Accio!) 15:28, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Portrait in Headmaster's Office? Does anyone have a source showing her portrait in the headmaster's office? I'm familiar with her portrait on the Grand Staricase from the games (Chops and Gravy - yum, yum), but can't find an image with her in the headmaster's office. Other than this, is there any other reference to designate her as a former head of Hogwarts? --Ironyak1 (talk) 22:57, April 26, 2016 (UTC) I think it is seen in the main game menu of the Harry Potter for Kinnect game, which has the headmaster's office in the background. Giffard Abbott's Portrait was also seen, though I can´t remember where I found the video showing it. I do not own the game myself.--Rodolphus (talk) 07:31, April 27, 2016 (UTC) :Not really of any consequence, but "chops and gravy" was actually Damara Dodderidge. -- Saxon 13:54, April 27, 2016 (UTC) :: Thanks - I never played the Kinect game but I'll keep a look out for a pic to add. As for "chops and gravy" you're right of course Jack - it's been awhile, have to refresh my memory (those disks are still around here somewhere :) --Ironyak1 (talk) 14:59, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Found a video showing it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GoOGw5D7Y34 --Rodolphus (talk) 15:11, April 27, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for hunting it down! Strangely all sorts of portraits have been moved into the Headmaster's office that are not usually found there (including a headshot for Ms Chops and Gravy Damara Dodderidge ?!?). Given that The Making of Harry Potter is a higher canon level than a licensed game and has the most complete record of the portraits (48 in total I think) I wonder if Burke here should be demoted and a note in her Behind the Scenes added? --Ironyak1 (talk) 15:35, April 27, 2016 (UTC) It is not clear which year this game version of the office represents though. It may be meant to portray the office as of 1998. And the Making of Harry Potter does not have all the Portraits either. I´m not sure. Maybe we should leave the fact that she was headmaster, but note in the BTS section that the Portrait only appears in the game. We did the same with the Walter Aragon article.--Rodolphus (talk) 15:47, April 27, 2016 (UTC) :Is the idea that different headmaster portraits may be displayed at diffferent times? Sort of like a headmaster choosing a set of advisors? This seems speculative, but is possible of course. We know the positions of the portraits do change from film to film. The other approach is to consider the Kinect portraits non-canon as they conflict with the films & The Making. :Here is another video from the game. There would be several new headmasters based on the portraits shown. https://youtu.be/H0hWsByUlyE :Do you know what portraits are not displayed at The Making. Phineas Nigellus Black is clearly one, any others? :As an aside, Walter Aragon is the named headmaster playing chess with Brian Gagwilde and this portrait is at The Making. --Ironyak1 (talk) 16:22, April 27, 2016 (UTC) What about Phyllida Spore? Was she at the Making? I thought that we can´t exclude the possibility that some headmasters died after they had already left the post and thus had their Portraits hung in the office later. I know they usually die in office, but as shown with Snape's Portrait, there are exceptions we should not rule out as a possibility. So maybe Phyllida, Elizabeth etc all died after 1990s? Phyllida's Portrait appears in the GF film.--Rodolphus (talk) 16:35, April 27, 2016 (UTC) :I'll double check on the couple different portraits for Spore, but I don't think she's there. As noted, she is a Headmaster, along with PN Black, as she's shown in the films (or books). :I agree that headmasters don't have to die in office, just to have served without abandoning the post, for their portrait to be automatically included in the office. The problem is that JKR has said that all the Hogwarts portraits are of deceased people, and Burke and the others are shown on the staircase during the films/games so they can't have served as headmaster after the 1990s. The only way for them to end up in the headmaster's office would be to have the various portraits swapped in and out, which is possible, but speculative IMHO --Ironyak1 (talk) 17:04, April 27, 2016 (UTC) ::I checked some reference images for The Making and cannot find Phyllida Spore anywhere. In GoF she has a large frame and is located left of the pensive, down and left from Limebert (her other portrait is in Portraits of Hogwarts in the headmaster section as well) so pretty clear evidence for her being a headmaster. I found Brutus_Scrimgeour in The Making above the Pink-faced Hogwarts Headmaster so he should be on the headmaster list (although there is discussion needed about his death as it must be before PoA/1993 if his portrait is seen there - his commentary for Quidditch through the Ages could have been given for an earlier edition, or perhaps even as a ghost?) ::In general, the number and layout of the headmaster portraits differs between films, The Making, and WWoHP. Also, the portraits tend to serve double-duty in the films ( from GoF where Snape's storeroom is framed with no less than three headmaster portraits) so it's a bit of a tangled web to sort out. ::Overall, the most likely explanation for the Kinect portraits in the headmaster's office is that the game makers took shortcuts and used whatever art assets were easiest. I am wary of including Burke and several others as headmasters without any supporting evidence from a source in a higher level of canon. Just my 2cents of course.--Ironyak1 (talk) 21:00, April 27, 2016 (UTC)